


The White Wolf

by krfcohoes



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/M, My First Smut, Qrowin - Freeform, snowbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krfcohoes/pseuds/krfcohoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter knows that Qrow is the only one that can satisfy her needs, but she hates asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A walk in the park for someone with as much experience and skill as Winter. All she had to do was follow the informant, listen in when he got to his meet up, and then bring the information and the informant back to the rendezvous point. Not only had she completely failed to hear any of what transpired in the meeting, but she had also lost the asset. Someone how she managed to be far enough from the pair not to be able to hear them, and yet still close enough that they heard her sneeze. A sneeze. An amateur mistake. After years of training and tuning her body to be an instrument of precision and strength, she had not felt it until it was to late and hadn't been able to control her body.

"You still can't" she mused to herself. It was true. She tried not to overthink it. She needed this, she needed the release. And no matter how much she hated herself for it, she knew he was the only one who could give it to her.

The first time had been a complete mistake. She was drunk, and he was there.

In general Winter wasn't the kind of woman who slept with any man she found, but when you work a high stress job you need to blow off steam somehow. Usually Winter channeled this energy into training. When she was sober. But when she got drunk all of her organized calculated composure was stripped away. Leaving behind a vicious creature who didn't care about the consequences, only listening to her own greedy desires.

She hadn't really expected anything to come of it. Winter hadn't found a single man that could make her orgasm. She only knew the sensation from her own attentions, and had resigned that once again men had proven to be inadequate.

Still the sensations of a sexual encounter were pleasant, even if not earth shattering. So she didn't expect much.

Winter got a hell of a lot more then she expected. The next day she tried to play it off as just the drunken haze, but that hadn't been her first drunken encounter. It had been her first time to orgasm with a man though. She couldn't remember much detail, just how amazing it had been, how primal and fulfilling.

After that she had gone months without anything. No one, including herself, had been able to satisfy her. She tried everything, toys, fancy lubes, weird positions, even getting completely shit faced first. And nothing.

Finally, one night she was in the gym training and working through the frustration she felt when he showed up. He didn't say a word, just shoved her against the wall and started kissing her. They eventually moved to the shower for the remainder of what turned into a long night. 

She had visited him a few times since then. Each time a little different then the last, so that she never knew what to expect from him.

Now as she made her way to his door she told herself to stop thinking. It was so noisy in her head, but she knew that soon it would be nothing but bliss. All she had to do was swallow her pride and knock.

He opened the door without a shirt. His necklace trousers and shoes where all still in place, as if he had simply forgotten to put on his shirt this morning.

"Well well, what a surprise." Winter gritted her teeth and waited for the teasing to be over. deep down she knew it was worth it. "What could you possibly be doing at my door, aren't you supposed to be babysitting one of Ironwoods pawns or something?" He had a hand on either side of the door frame, keeping Winter from entering the room without pushing him aside. She stared at the floor between his feet and crossed her arms over her chest like a child. She always had trouble looking him in the eyes, but without a shirt it was almost to much.

"You know damn well why I'm here, now let me in" he chuckled at her. A deep rumbling that sent shivers down her spine.

"Of course I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it Schnee" He leaned forward so that his nose came level with Winters, yet managed to look down at her despite their eyes being level.

"I need you Qrow." his grin spread into what could be described as a smile if it weren't so menacing. He side stepped, giving her access to the room and she quickly made her way in, not wanting to linger.

"Don't worry ice queen, I'll give you just what you're looking for" 

Qrow followed behind her, closing the door and locking it for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn the mature rating...

As Winter moved into the room she kept her arms wrapped around her chest. As much as she needed this Qrow had a way of effecting her, making her feel awkward, like a nervous virgin who didn't know what she was doing. He was still behind her when she felt his breath at the back of her neck and shuddered. 

"Take off your clothes and leave them by the door" His voice was low and commanding and she didn't question him. Qrow had a unique appetite in bed but Winter didn't complain, she knew that he alone held the key to her bliss, and that a little bit of self humiliation was well worth the pay out he would give her. She removed her coat and slowly moved her hands to the buttons on her pants, trembling as she removed her clothes, forming a neat pile by the door as he had instructed.

Qrow moved to a chair on the other side of the room where he sat down and poured a drink for himself from the tray sitting on the table next to him. He swirled it once and took a sip while he watched her finish undressing. Once she was bare he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her forward until she stood naked in front of him. He watched her with eyes like a predator about to strike. Some part of Winter felt fear, but it just translated to excitement and arousal as she stood before him. 

"Let your hair down, you look less bitchy when your hair is disheveled" Winter bit her lip at the backhanded attempt at a complement and started pulling the pins from her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders in a cascade of white.

"You can set those on my desk" Qrow murmured over his glass pointing his finger at her handful of tiny silver pins. She moved to do as he asked, keenly aware of his eyes on her body as she walked to the other end of the room. She set the pins in an empty glass on his desk before returning to Qrow. 

"So how long has it been since the last time I made you cum?" Winters pale skin flushed a brilliant red and a dark smile spread across Qrows face, clearly he enjoyed her humiliation. 

"Six weeks" she tried to hold still but his gaze was like fire on her delicate skin, scorching anything it touched. Qrow stood and started circling her, the predator in his eyes more fierce then before.

"Six weeks, and no one else has touched you since then?" he was standing behind her his hot breath on her neck once again but closer this time.

"No one" she replied soberly. What was the point? She knew now that if anyone but Qrow tried it only brought her frustration and embarrassment. She felt his hand move along the small of her back, tracing a path forwards to the crest of her hips with his finger. Her head lolled to the side, this simple motion enough to set her ablaze.

"Poor thing" Qrow whispered against her exposed neck "so needy for my touch" She moaned lightly as his hand moved further down and his lips made contact with the skin of her neck. His lips were soft against her skin and his fingers had stopped just above her slit. Qrow spread his hand across her stomach and pushed her back so that she feel gently against him.

"so eager for me that you can barely stand? Don't worry, Qrow will always be here to catch you" Winter would have rolled her eyes if he hadn't moved his hand down and began circling her slit with his fingers. She moaned and leaned more fully against him, feeling the bulge in his trousers press firmly against her back. Qrow slowly worked his palm over her, the fragrant wetness of her arousal spreading to cover her clean shaven mound. Qrow moved his free hand to the back of Winters neck, rubbing gently against the strained muscles at the base of her skull as he placed light kisses on her shoulder and continued stroking her soaked lips with his palm.

"Mmmmm...Qrow please?" Winter whimpered slightly as she moaned, his touch driving her mad despite the fact that he had refused so far to make contact with her throbbing clit. He growled against her neck, using the hand that had been massaging her to bring a fistful of her hair closer and buried his face in it before inhaling deeply, 

"Beg, tell me how much you need it, need me" Winter gasped as he moved his hand from her hair to her breasts and began teasing at her nipples.

"Aaaaah please Qrow, I need it, I need you to give it to me, please take me" Winter heard him growl against her scalp again and his finger finally moved to her clit. She melted against him "Oooh Qrow take me please!" 

"That's my girl" Qrow purred as he took Winter into his arms, now shivering and totally complacent before him. He pulled her into a forceful kiss, claiming her mouth with his tongue as he laid her on the edge of his bed. As soon as she was supported by the bed Qrows hand returned to it's work rubbing circles over her sensitive little nub while he quickly unbuttoned his pants and hooked his thumb through the elastic waistband of his underwear pulling them both down his thighs and freeing his painfully hard erection.

"Tell me what you want" he growled, increasing his speed. Qrow was rubbing her clit harder and faster then he knew would be comfortable if Winter were not so profusely aroused, but he knew exactly what he was doing, and she was right on the edge. "Say it"

"Fuck me!" She was squirming on the edge of the bed, already practically gone. He lined up his head against her opening and felt her tumble over the edge as he drove his shaft inside her.

*****  
All she felt was bliss as she feel into the blackness of unconsciousness.


End file.
